Waging War
by Blackened Ice
Summary: Konoha has an event that they hold every 3 years. The event is where female ninja and male ninja have a battle to see who of the sexes are better. They use their cunning and ability to use strategies to trade boundaries and wage war on the inflicting camp. Each side.. COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE, THE SUMMARY INSIDE IS BETTER TRUST ME, I HAD TO CUT THIS SHORT BECAUSE OF THE STUPID LIMIT


Waging War

Summary: Konoha has an event that they hold every 3 years. The event is where female ninja and male ninja have a battle to see who of the sexes are better. They use their cunning and ability to use strategies to trade boundaries and wage war on the inflicting camp. Each side has one leader, a counsel made up of six people to govern the smaller camps, warriors, and up to three advisors. Kakashi is the leader of the males, Gai, Iruka, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, and Yamato are his counsel Minato, Obito, and Jiraiya are his advisors. Tsunade is the leader of the females; Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Rin and Kushina are her council. And she thinks she is strong enough with the members she has, she has no advisors. And the new Gennin will have to get use to a whole year of it all, how will they react, how will they survive. And there's only one rule… don't get caught. [No one's dead for enjoyment]

Chapter one: Newbie's

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled for the pink haired Kunoichi. Sakura turned around to see her orange jumpsuit wearing teammate,

"What is it, Naruto? I have to go find Sasuke" she said in an annoyed tone. Naruto skidded to a halt right in front of her and almost fell over. He let out a breath as he stood up straight once again.

"I can't find Kaka- sensei, or any of the other sensei's to ask them where he is." He blurted out. Sakura thought for a second.

"Did you check his house" Naruto's eyes widened he then scratched behind his head and laughed nervously. _'hopeless' _Sakura thought. She huffed, pushed Naruto aside and started towards Kakashi's house. When they got to Kakashi's house the door was cracked, Sakura pushed it open, and it creaked. _'Creepy' _she immediately searched for the light with her hand, once she found it, she flipped it up, nothing happened. Naruto rushed right past her, he was curious and she was being too slow.

"KAKA-SENSEI, ARE YOU HERE" he shouted. A figure dashed through the darkness and out the window. Sakura shrieked and jumped behind Naruto, she backed out slowly and then ran down the street, her hands still clutching his clothes. Another figure ran down the street after her. She focused chakra into her feet and ran faster. She was trying to get to the Hokage tower. More figures came from everywhere and chased after her.

"Sir, they have one of our own" one of the figures said into his head piece. He listened to the person on the other line and turned to the others "Grab the target and retreat, make sure 'they' don't follow you" he said, everyone but one figure nodded. _'TARGET!' _Sakura thought still trying to outrun them.

"But what about the other one" he asked

"Take it in too, we could use it as a bargaining piece" he answered. They sped up and Sakura couldn't keep it up anymore, she slowed down a bit '_no, oh no no no no no, feet don't give up on me now'._ They caught up to her and closed in

"It may be armed, be careful" the figure that seemed to be the leader informed his fellow dark companions, they nodded and tied Sakura up with chakra rope and grabbed Naruto. "What's wrong with you, how did you get caught" the leader figure yelled at him. Naruto looked confused.

"Huh?" he answered. The figure looked at him then at Sakura. Then let out a big breath.

"Their Gennin" he told his comrades then he spoke into the headphone "this is team G17 of O1; we have two Gennin, one male one female." The person on the other line responded with a question. And then the leader figure answered. "They're both from leaders Gennin team, should I just leave the girl?" he asked, the person on the other side responded and then the leader nodded and put his hand up. The other figures let Sakura go, and in a flash Naruto and the dark figures were gone. Sakura sat there still stunned then slowly made her way to the Hokage tower.

[Underneath the city, in a secret tunnel passage…]

Naruto was walked down a series of gloomy hallways and rooms filled with male ninja. The halls were lined with torches which added to the gloomy scene of the place. He passed many doors and then a glass window, the room that connected to the window was filled with a bunch of male ninja who were sparing, and it looked like they were training. He was lead down another hall where he was faced with a huge brown wooden double door. The doors opened and Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor as soon as he saw the inside of the room. It looked much like a palace thrown room. The walls and ceiling were white, and guards in fancy white and blue uniforms stood all around the room, a gigantic thrown on a medium sized stage that had five steps, was settled in center view on the other side of the room. Two medium size white wooden doors were on each side of the stage. Two smaller thrones were settled on the edges of the stage. Six figures dressed in white cloaks sat on the last step of the stage, three sat on each side. And a white pillow with white tassels hanging off the edges sat on the fourth step and was placed right in front of the main thrown. Quiet like trumpets went off and played a quick song. The white wooden doors then opened and two men in silver cloaks came from each door, one of them had a longer train than the others. They settled down on the thrones and pillow. The two tallest sat on the two side thrones and the shortest, not by much, sat on the pillow in front of the main thrown. And the long trained cloaked figure waited until all three of the others sat down to be seated himself. They then all took their hoods off at the same time, the guards bowed as they did so. It was then that Naruto saw that on the bottom step of the stage sat Gai, Iruka, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, and Yamato. On the medium sized thrones sat Manito, and Jiraiya, on the pillow sat Obito and on the main thrown sat a smiling Kakashi.


End file.
